


It Does the Trick

by ifdragonscouldtalk



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Drabbles [20]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifdragonscouldtalk/pseuds/ifdragonscouldtalk
Summary: "How bout Tony being keyed up but trying to sleep and his partner (Rhodey? Sam? Bucky? Bruce? but whomever you like) telling him they have a trick their mom did when they were little to help him sleep. They get him to lie down and then they very, very gently trail their fingertips up and down his back. He would probably mock them a little at first, but before you know it, he'd be drooling in his pillow. (My grandparents would do this for me when I was small.)"originally posted to tumblr





	It Does the Trick

“Tones, c’mon.” James sighed, taking in Tony’s dark circles and slightly trembling hands. 

“I can’t. You don’t understand, Rhodey, I  _can’t_.” Tony didn’t look up, slowly twisting his screwdriver. The screw was already in place, and all he was doing was stripping it, but he didn’t seem to notice. “I can’t sleep. I’ve tried.” His voice cracked, and James knew if that had happened around anyone else he would be rushing to deny it. He ran a hand through the younger man’s curls, scratching at his scalp and making his shoulders slump in exhaustion. 

“Come on, Tony,” he said softly. “I’ve got a trick that might work.” Tony looked up, eyeing him before setting down his screwdriver begrudgingly, standing and swaying slightly. James took his arm, holding him steady, and led him to the elevator. He was fading fast, and it probably wouldn’t take much to get him to sleep – the problem was staying asleep. 

He help a bleary-eyed Tony change into his pajamas and watched him brush his teeth, crawling into bed with him. Tony looked at him expectantly. 

“Roll onto your stomach.” Tony eyed him before complying, shoving his arms under his pillow and pressing his cheek to the cool fabric, bunching up the blanket under his stomach to keep the reactor from touching the bed. James smiled, laying next to him and gently tracing his fingers up and down his spine. Immediately the other genius began to whine. 

“Rhodey, this is stupid. It’s never going to work.” 

“Shh, shut up Tony. If you don’t talk, it’ll work. Relax. Close your eyes.” Tony huffed out a breath before relaxing into the bed, closing his eyes tightly. James watched as his small fidgets faded away, breaths evening out and softening, his eyes twitching behind their lids. He stayed there, patiently tracing up and down Tony’s back, for a good hour, just to make sure he was really asleep. 

“JARVIS,” he breathed, “wake me up if he starts having a nightmare. You know the signs.” 

“ _Of course sir_.” 

And the night was quiet.


End file.
